1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to seating cushions and more particularly to seat cushions that are inflatable.
2. Background of the Invention
Inflatable seat cushions have been developped primarily for people attending sporting events or any other activities requiring sitting over prolonged periods of time and where the only available seating is on a hard or otherwise uncomfortable surface. Besides inflatable cushions, cushions made of soft synthetic composites are also popular. The advantage, of course, of inflatable devices is that they can be made easily transportable once deflated and folded, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,393 by Fallis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,589 by Carey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,111 by Cook who describe inflatable seat cushions that can be folded into a coat pocket or combined into a carrying bag. The other patents of the prior art are more specialized like U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,635 by O'hanlan conceived for airplane pilots, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,336 by Langsam discloses a booster seat for children. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,413 by Shumack discloses a somewhat elaborate stadium seat partially inflatable to select the comfort level. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,948 by Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,133 by Nissen are other examples of simple inflatable cushions. However, none of the prior art shows the same features as the inflatable cushion of this application.